


Lumisade

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cooking, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hotels, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Snow, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically a romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: Sebastian is travelling around Finland and ends up at a tiny hotel, Lumisade.Lumisade's owner, Kimi, quickly makes an impression on him and Seb ends up staying longer way longer than expected.The Simi Hotel!AU no one asked for, with a side of Fernando/Mark and Max/Daniel thrown in for good measure.





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this wouldn't get out of my head. Kimi as Hotel owner is just perfect for some reason :)  
> WARNING: this might turn out as the fluffiest cliche ever, but I promise it'll be cute ;)  
> Requests always welcome!

Sebastian hoisted his backpack further onto his shoulder as he stared at the little hotel in front of him. 

It was a funny little building, all wood with intricate carvings. He checked the name sign ‘Lumisade’- Snowfall in Finnish.

And snowing it was. Ever since Sebastian had arrived in Finland two weeks ago, he had seen barely anything but snow- and he had loved it. He had been tracking around for a while now, and Lumisade was his next stop, if they had a room left that it. 

Sebastian had ended up in this quaint little town almost by accident, he had arrived here by train in the morning, but had lost track of time so much by just wandering around the surroundings that he had missed his connecting train to Helsinki. 

He didn’t mind, he really didn’t have much of a set plan and more than enough time left for a bit of exploring, but finding accommodation had been difficult. The small size of the town had meant there weren’t many hotels available, but someone in the coffeeshop Seb had gone to to warm up a little, Valtteri, if Seb remembered correctly, had told him Lumisade would probably still have a room left for him.

Sebastian quietly entered the reception area. It was quiet, and he couldn’t see the owner around.

Sebastian looked around for signs that anyone was even here. There was a small bell on the reception desk and Seb leaned forward to press it. 

There was some rummaging and the door behind the reception area opened, a blonde haired man coming through. He was about the same height as Sebastian, but a little broader, the red jumper pulled tightly over his chest. His eyes were such an intense pale blue that Seb’s breathing hitched for a moment. 

The man gave him a nod in greeting.

“Hyvää iltaa.” The man said, wiping his hands on a small towel. Sebastian noticed there were smudges of flower on the apron tied around the man’s waist and Sebastian wondered if he was the Chef here. 

Sebastian repeated the greeting, the words still feeling foreign on his tongue. A small smile tugged at the man’s lips, Sebastian was unsure whether he appreciated Sebastian’s attempt at speaking Finnish, or if he was just laughing at the pronunciation.

“You need a room?” the man said when Sebastian failed to say anything else, distracted by a small smudge of flower near the man’s nose. He blinked.

“Eh, yeah, I don’t have a reservation though…” he said as the man shrugged and got out some papers.

“No problem.” He handed Sebastian some forms and asked him for his passport, which Seb handed over.

“Sebastian?” the man said, looking at the document. Sebastian nodded.

“Yeah, everyone calls me Seb though.” The man gave a hum in acknowledgement.

“I’m Kimi.” He said after a moment. “The owner.” He gave a small wave around the place as he gave the passport back to Seb and took the forms. 

“How long will you be staying?” Kimi asked, looking up at Seb for moment. Sebastian felt his stomach tighten again when the pale blue eyes met his. 

“I’m not sure yet, at least a week I think…” Kimi nodded curtly and turned to grab a key. Rounding the desk, he took Sebastian’s small suitcase, even though Seb told him multiple times he was okay with carrying it himself.

“Your room is on the second floor, there is no elevator so you’ll have to take the stairs. Breakfast is served in the main dining area, as well as lunch and dinner if you want. There are some other guest here tonight who chose to have dinner here, and there is enough if you want to join.” Kimi told him as Seb followed his up two flights of stairs and through a small hallway.

“That would be great.” Sebastian said with a relieved smile, realising just how hungry he was after a day of travelling. Kimi opened the door with an elegant number 7 carved into it, allowing Seb to enter the room first as he held the door open. 

It wasn’t large, but it was so cosy Sebastian grinned. Kimi placed the suitcase down in the corner.

“Dinner is served in about an hour.” He said, handing Seb the key to the room. 

 

It turned out that Valtteri, the man who had helped Sebastian find the hotel, actually worked there as well. 

“I might be biased, but it’s a good hotel, and the only one around here.” Valtteri had said with a shrug when he saw Seb’s confused expression. 

A third man worked in the hotel as well, a dark haired Spaniard, who wore the thickest wool jumpers Sebastian had ever seen even if he was sitting next to the fireplace. He enthusiastically introduced himself as Fernando, and told him if he needed anything, he was there to help.

Besides Seb, there were only three other guests at the moment, of which there was Max and Daniel, who both worked in the area nearby and were staying here until the found something more permanent.

“We’re colleagues.” Dan had explained with a smirk, to which Fernando had let out a snort.

“Colleagues don’t sleep in one room, no?”

“It’s a tight budget.” Daniel had replied, Max rolling his eyes as he leant against Daniel’s side. They had a third colleague with them, Mark, who had arrived a month or so after them.

“I have my own room, thanks very much.” He had immediately exclaimed with a smile, although Sebastian figured it was more aimed at Fernando than at him, the Spaniard eying Mark curiously in return.

They waited patiently for Kimi to finish cooking, the smells coming from the kitchen better than anything Sebastian had ever smelled before. Sebastian learned that Fernando had moved here three years ago, and although he didn’t plan on leaving anytime soon, the weather was something he could never get used to. 

“There is too much white here, and always freezing!” he exclaimed with a huff as he pulled the sweater even tighter around his body. Mark chuckled.

“Well, if you ever need to warm up…” he said with a wink. A blush came to the Spaniards cheeks and for a moment he looked at a loss for words. Luckily for him, Kimi chose that moment to enter the dining area, carrying a large oven tray filled to the brim.

They all fell silent as the looked at the food Kimi placed in front of them. It wasn’t anything too elaborate, but at the same time unlike anything Sebastian had ever eaten before.

“Karjalanpaisti.” Kimi announced, pointing at a large pan filled to the brim with what smelled like stew.

“Bless you.” Daniel said with a grin, making Kimi roll his eyes.

“It’s stew, with beef and lamb.” He turned to Seb. “You’re not vegetarian, are you?” there was a slight look of distaste that Kimi was clearly trying to hide. Sebastian shook his head, Kimi smiled slightly.

“And these are cabbage rolls.” He said, gesturing towards the oven tray. 

“Called something completely unpronounceable again probably.” Max said with a small smile.

“Kaalikääryleet.” Kimi answered him dryly, sitting down next to Sebastian. 

“… Is that a swear word?” Sebastian asked innocently, making Kimi blink in surprise at him. When he saw Sebastian was trying to hide a smile, he huffed out a laugh.

“Just eat already.” 

The food was good, more than good really, and it was all gone in no time. They all praised Kimi for his cooking, but he shrugged it off. 

“It’s my job.” He said, standing up to collect the plates. Fernando and Valtteri stood up with him as well and helped him clear the table. Sebastian wanted to get up to help as well, but Kimi had shaken his head with a small smile, telling him it wasn’t necessary.

“So, why are you here?” Mark asked him as they waited for the other to return. Sebastian shrugged.

“I’m just travelling around for a bit, kinda just ended up here.” He said with a smile.

“Gap year?” Max asked, swatting Dan’s hand away as the Aussie tried to poke his side. Sebastian shook his head hesitantly.

“No, I eh… quit my job after some… problems, and I just had to get away from home for a while I guess.” He felt a little awkward as the others fell silent, wishing he had told them some lie about wanting to see other cultures up close.

“Well you chose the right time, because Kimi finally made his famous liptonperry pie.” Fernando announced as he walked back into the room. 

“Lingonberry.” Kimi corrected him with a exasperated sigh, nudging the Spaniard to the side as he came through with said dessert, Valtteri following with small plates.

The pastry was a beautiful golden brown, with the dark red of the berries in the centre. The sight of it made Seb’s mouth water.

Fernando sat back down next to Mark again, a little closer than before, Mark leaning his arm on the back of Fernando’s chair. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this and Mark blushed slightly. 

Kimi saw him looking and leant in towards Seb slightly.

“Don’t take too much notice of them, they’ll get there eventually.” Kimi said quietly, his warm breath brushing over Seb’s face, making his cheeks heat up slightly. 

“What you are saying?!” Fernando exclaimed indignantly, pouting slightly.

“I was just telling him not to take notice of your pronunciation.” Kimi said, face not betraying anything. Seb nodded in agreement. Fernando huffed and sat back a little, but didn’t try to ask again. 

Sebastian turned to Kimi again for a moment, grinning when he saw the smallest smile tugging at the Finn’s lips. 

“Daniel! I swear to god!” Max suddenly exclaimed. The all turned to see Max had a smear of whipped cream over his nose, while Dan was practically falling of his chair form laughing too hard. 

They all joined in with the laughing

Sebastian smiled, he had never been more glad he had missed his train.


	2. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I craved hot chocolate today, and this is what happened XD  
> I wasn't planning on finishing this chapter today, but here it is. :)  
> Requests are always welcome!  
> Cheers!

Sebastian stretched and yawned when he awoke to yet another delicious smell, rich and sweet. He glanced at his phone, it was barely 7 but he knew he had slept enough. Pulling on a pair of jeans and one of the warmest sweaters he owned, Sebastian wandered downstairs, hopping on one foot to pull on his socks. 

It was still quiet throughout the hotel, the dining room empty. Sebastian followed the smell, walking over to the door leading to the kitchen. He hesitated, but knocked. 

“Come in?” he heard Kimi call from inside, followed by some clattering of pans. Sebastian entered with a sheepish smile. Kimi was bend over the stove, stirring in a large pan. He turned briefly and smiled slightly when he saw Sebastian.

“Slept well?” he asked as he reached to grab a small pot. Sebastian nodded.

“Yeah, slept like a baby.”

“Sit.” Kimi gently pushed him towards a small table in the corner of the kitchen. “It will be some time before the others wake, it’s weekend after all” 

Kimi took out two mugs and filled them with whatever he was making on the stove while Sebastian sat down, looking around the kitchen with a content smile. He watched as Kimi glanced back at him for a moment and then sighed slightly. 

Turning, he walked over to the table, handing one of the mugs to Sebastian. Seb glanced at it and grinned when he realised what it was.

“Hot chocolate?” he said, breathing in the sweet smell. Kimi nodded, reaching above one of the cupboards for a small plate of what looked like biscuits. When he reached up, the jumper he was wearing, dark blue today, rose enough to show a line of pale skin.

“Fernando can’t reach them there.” He said as he sat down, placing the plate on the small table between them. Sebastian laughed and shook his head a little before taking a sip of the hot beverage. His eyes widened in surprise.

“Cinnamon? How did you know?” smiling at Kimi in slight awe. Kimi took a sip of his own.

“I can just sort of guess how people like their hot chocolate, not a very useful talent but makes people happy.” He said with a shrug.

“You mean you can do this with anyone?” Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow. Kimi nodded.

“Fernando?” he asked. Kimi smiled.

“Chili powder.” 

“Daniel?”

“Marsmallows.” 

“Max?” Sebastian continued. Kimi snorted.

“Vanilla.”

“Mark? Valtteri?”

“Salt, and Peppermint.” Sebastian was impressed, thoughtfully staying quiet for a moment, then he looked back at Kimi.

“You?” he was curious what type of chocolate Kimi would prefer. Kimi stretched a little.

“Why don’t you guess.” He said, amused smile on his face. Sebastian’s nose wrinkled up in thought.

“eh… Peanut butter? Caramel? I honestly don’t know many types of hot chocolate.” Sebastian said with a chuckle. Kimi shook his head.

“All wrong.” 

“What is it then?” 

“I’m not telling you.” Kimi said, stretching his arms out behind his head. Sebastian pouted, making Kimi roll his eyes. 

“I will find out.” Sebastian told him, always feeling up for a challenge. 

“Good luck trying.” 

Fernando stumbled into the kitchen not much later, grumbling something in Spanish.

“Morning.” Sebastian said with an amused smile, standing up to make room for Fernando at the table. He carried his empty mug to the sink as Kimi got up to prepare more chocolate. 

Sebastian smirked and bumped his elbow against Kimi’s for a moment, Kimi turned to him and Sebastian proudly handed him the small jar of chili flakes. Kimi chuckled and thanked him, adding some in to the dark beverage. Sebastian hesitated but then handed him a second jar. Kimi raised an eyebrow.

“Cardamom?” 

“For yours.” Sebastian said with a hopeful smile. Kimi laughed and placed the jar back on the shelve.

“Nice try, but no.” 

Fernando seemed to wake up a little as he took a sip from the hot chocolate.

“You’ve got something good planned today?” Sebastian blinked in surprise.

“I, ehh, hadn’t thought of something yet.” He shrugged. Fernando chuckled.

“Go up the path behind the hotel, there’s nice views from the baby mountain there.” Fernando told him.

“It’s a hill, Nando.” Kimi said amusedly. Fernando waved him off.

“Whatever, English is complicated.” 

“Would have though Mark could help you with that.” Sebastian said, earning a full out laugh form Kimi. He gave a sideways look at the Finn. Laughing suited him, made him look more friendly. Fernando groaned and pouted it feigned annoyance.

“You two working together already, is unfair.” But Sebastian could see a small smile already forming again.

“But thanks Fernando, I’ll have a look at, what was it again? Right, the baby mountain.” Sebastian said, making his way back to the door. 

 

When he walked into the dining area again, Max and Daniel were just entering, Mark following them. Max was yawning and holding on to Daniel’s arm, tiredly rubbing his eyes while Daniel seemed a little too awake already, practically bouncing with energy. 

Seb nudged Mark playfully.

“Fernando is in the kitchen.” He said with a wink. Mark blushed but smiled back almost eagerly, quickly walking into the kitchen. 

Valtteri was at the front door when Sebastian passed, putting on his shoes.

“Morning.” He said, wrapping a thick scarf around his neck. “Did Kimi make you hot chocolate?” he said with a knowing smile. 

Sebastian grinned at him and nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, with cinnamon.” He said with a chuckle, knowing Valtteri would have asked. Valtteri looked surprised, but quickly hid it behind another small smile.

“Interesting. Well, see you around Sebastian.” He said, opening the door. 

Sebastian quickly stepped back when he felt the chilly air. 

He should better get dressed really warm if he ever planned on going outside with this weather.


	3. Staying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kuddos & comments if you enjoyed reading this! ;)  
> Cheers!

The view from the hill was indeed very beautiful, and while the climb to get there had been quite challenging, seeing the breath-taking landscape around him had definitely been worth it. It was so beautiful, that Sebastian went there nearly every day afterwards.

He had been here for almost a week now, and while Sebastian had told himself not to stay in one place for too long, he really didn’t feel like leaving Lumisade yet. 

It was a Thursday and Sebastian was wandering around the small garden area that belonged to the hotel. He saw a small bench and cleared as much snow off of it as he could before sitting down, stretching his legs out in front of him. He shivered slightly, realising he had forgotten his scarf in his room, but was honestly too lazy to get up and fetch it. Pulling his coat’s collar up as much as he could, he decided to just make do until he really started to feel cold. 

He was lucky, as the weather wasn’t too bad today. Yes, the temperatures were still freezing, but there was a small amount of sun as well, which made it ever so slightly more comfortable. Sebastian closed his eyes with a content hum.

“Do you mind?” someone said behind him. Seb turned to see Kimi standing there, gesturing to the empty spot next to Seb on the bench.

“No, of course not.” Seb said with a smile. Kimi sat down and handed him one of the two thermos flasks he was holding. Seb opened it and grinned when he saw it was more of the hot chocolate Kimi had been making for him basically every day for the past week. He took a sip as they both sat in comfortable silence, Kimi sipping on a bottle of hot chocolate of his own

After a while, Sebastian suddenly gasped and turned to Kimi, reaching out for the thermos the Finn was still holding as well. Kimi had clearly been anticipating this and held it just out of reach with a chuckle. Sebastian pouted and gave up.

“I just want to know what you put in your own hot chocolate.” He said, nudging Kimi’s shoulder with his own.

“You’ll guess right eventually.” Kimi said, an amused smile on his face. “… If you stay longer that is.” He added almost hesitantly. Sebastian blinked in surprise and then smiled softly.

“I was actually thinking of staying at least another week, maybe even two. If there’s still room of course.” Kimi seemed relieved, which made Sebastian bump their shoulders together again for a moment. A smile tugged at Kimi’s lips.

“I’m sure there is.” He then frowned slightly when he saw Sebastian shiver slightly. “Are you cold?” 

“I’m okay, forgot my scarf that’s all.” Sebastian said with a shrug. He heard Kimi give a short hum and he was suddenly pulled to his feet again. They walked back to the building, Sebastian laughing as he heard Kimi mumble something under his breath about ‘stupid tourist’ and ‘being clueless’.

When they entered the hotel again, Fernando immediately came up to them, Mark not far behind. When he saw them smiling, Fernando grinned.

“You’re no leaving!” he said, surprising Seb by pulling him in for a quick hug. 

“No, not yet.” He answered with a chuckle.

“Good, because I am, and two leaving at the same time might be too much.” Mark said from behind them. The grin on Fernando’s face immediately fell as he turned to Mark.

“Leaving?” he sounded so heartbroken Sebastian couldn’t help but reach out to squeeze his shoulder gently. Mark’s eyes widened at Fernando’s expression and he frantically shook his head.

“No, I don’t mean leaving as in permanently, I need to go to this conference for three days coming week, that’s all.” He reached out for Fernando, but seemed to hesitate at the last moment. 

Fernando frowned and hit Mark’s shoulder with an angry huff but then shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist. Mark seemed surprised but didn’t waste time hugging back.

“You very mean.” Fernando mumbled with another huff. Mark just chuckled in return.

“Oh my God, Max, we missed it!” They heard Daniel exclaim as he bounded downstairs, pulling a disgruntled looking Max after him. 

“Miss what?” Max said in confusion as Dan skidded to a stop, making him bump against Dan’s back. 

“Awh look how they adorable they are together!” Dan said, wrapping an arm around Max, who finally saw what was going on. Fernando looked up at the commotion and stepped away from Mark with a dark blush on his cheeks, the other man sporting a similar colour. Max chuckled.

“Daniel, I think you actually ruined the moment, you dork.” He said. Daniel smiled a little sheepishly at Fernando and Mark, who awkwardly looked anywhere but each other now. Sebastian smiled.

“Was he also this subtle before you two got together?” he asked Max, trying to break the tension a little. Max laughed.

“Oh, you have no idea.”


	4. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is still annoying, and Fernando is still very cold. Not much has changed XD

The next Thursday, Sebastian was up as early as usual. Mark was coming back today and he decided to be up to greet him, even though Fernando was probably more than enough. Fernando had been grumpy all three days Mark was gone, so the others, especially Kimi, who had to deal with the Spaniard the most, were glad Mark was coming back today.

There was a knock at the door and Fernando almost sprinted towards it, leaving Seb where they had been talking in the dining room. The Spaniard was again wrapped up in one of his thick jumpers, but this time, the red of the wool matched the colour on his cheeks.

Mark smiled a little awkwardly as they stood at the door.

“Morning.” He said with a small wave. Fernando grinned and hugged Mark tightly for a moment.

“Ola!” Fernando said, opening the door further to let Mark in, taking the small suitcase from him.

“Not too much fun without me, yes?” Fernando said, then leant forward to press a kiss to Mark’s cheek. Mark’s cheeks coloured slightly but he grinned, leaning in to press a kiss to Fernando’s cheek as well. When he pulled away, Fernando was looking at him with wide eyes, before clearing his throat and looking away.

“Never had fun without you mate.” Mark said with a wink, giving a small wave at Seb as he started taking off his coat.

“Eh, well, welcome back then…” Fernando told him, a small smile on his face. 

Seb watched it with a small smile, glad they finally seemed to get it together.

“Are you spying?” someone suddenly whispered, breath tickling his cheek. Sebastian turned with a start and saw Kimi standing behind him, an amused smile on his face. 

“This was something I couldn’t miss.” He said with a grin, giving Kimi a wink. Fernando saw them and glared at them, flipping them off when both Seb and Kimi tried to look innocent.

Suddenly, Daniel came bounding, or rather tripping, down the stairs, Max thrown over his shoulder, the Dutchman cursing his boyfriend as Daniel opened the door with a sly grin. Both were dressed in particularly warm clothes, although Max’s had clearly not dressed himself, the jacket zipped weirdly and the shoe laces all bound together. 

“Daniel! Put me down! I swear to god I’ll kill you!” Max exclaimed as he struggled, but Daniel was relentless. Max was trying very hard not to laugh as Daniel stepped outside, wiggling around in his grasp and hitting Daniel’s back and bum. 

“You said you wanted to cool off!” Daniel said innocently, hoisting Max back so he was holding him bridal style. 

“Daniel, don’t do it!” Max warned him as Daniel fluttered his eyelashes innocently, giving Max a quick kiss as he walked into the deeper snow. There, he unceremoniously let go of Max, who dropped into the soft snow with a yelp. 

Daniel almost doubled over from laughing, but was quickly silenced as Max gave him a well- aimed kick against his shin, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the snow next to Max, who pounced on him with his arms full of snow, looking as if he was ready to smother Daniel with it. 

Sebastian wandered outside so he had a better view, wrapping his coat tighter around himself as he chuckled at the rather childish display. The others followed suit, the four of them watching as Max pressed hands full of snow down Dan’s shirt, the Aussie begging him for mercy while laughing breathlessly.

“They crazy.” Fernando said, shuddering at the thought of even touching snow, kicking it off his feet with a disgusted expression. He failed to notice Mark come up behind him, holding a small handful of snow. Mark wrapped an arm around the Spaniards waist, holding him still as he dumped the snow down his collar. Fernando screeched loudly and yelled profanities in both Spanish and English, turning to hit Mark’s chest with an angry pout as he shrugged his coat off, trying to get the snow off his back. 

Sebastian grinned as he looked on, he turned to Kimi, but frowned when he didn’t see him. He stumbled forward when something cold hit the back of his head. Turning, he could see Kimi smirking at him, another ball of snow ready in his hand. 

“Oh, you’re on!” Sebastian called out, scooping some snow up as well. Before he could throw it, another snowball hit his straight in his face. Sebastian spluttered as he tried to wipe to snow out of his eyes, blinking hard as it stung his eyes a little.

“Sorry, are you okay?” Kimi came up to him with a chuckle, taking off his scarf to gentle help Seb with the snow on his face. Sebastian pouted and glared for a moment, but then turned at a cheer from Daniel and Max. 

Mark was wrapping his coat around Fernando, who was still angrily pouting as he looked down at his own coat, which he was still holding in his hand, trying to wipe the snow off. Mark pulled him closer with a small smile, the dark fabric of the coat slightly dwarfing Fernando. 

Fernando still didn’t look amused, grumbling under his breath with a small frown as he refused to look at Mark. Mark lifted Fernando’s chin with one hand, giving him a gentle smile. Fernando looked ready to continue his string of profanities, but Mark was quick to silence him with a kiss. Daniel cheered loudly again as Fernando hesitantly kissed back. Max gave him a pointed look and the Aussie calmed down slightly, trying not to interfere. 

Sebastian turned to Kimi and grinned as the Finn gave the couple a soft smile.

“Took them long enough.” Kimi mumbled, giving a nod towards the house for Sebastian to follow, giving the couple some privacy. Max and Dan followed not far behind, Dan’s arm slung over Max’s shoulders as he seemed to be apologizing for throwing him in the snow, pressing kisses to Max’s cheek and whispering something with a cheeky smile, which made Max blush in return.

“Hot chocolate?” Kimi called over his shoulder as they entered the kitchen.

“Please don’t give him any more sugar.” Max exclaimed with a groan, but still he sat down at the small table in the corner of the kitchen with an eager smile. Dan took the other chair, nudging his knee against Max’s.

Sebastian went to lean against the kitchen counter next to the stove as Kimi got the pan ready. He watched closely as Kimi got the mugs out, poured the chocolate in and added the other ingredients to personalise them. He left one mug empty and raised an eyebrow as Sebastian huffed.

“Have you guessed it already?” Kimi asked with a smirk.” Sebastian thought for a moment and then grinned.

“Must be something alcoholic, right? Vodka?” he said almost eagerly. Kimi snorted.

“No way I would spill good vodka by putting it in hot chocolate, I’ll just drink that on it’s own.” He said with a sly smile. Sebastian pouted.

“You could just tell me?” he asked, fluttering his eyelashes sweetly. Kimi shook his head, handing him the other mugs to hand out.

“You’ll find out eventually.” He whispered with a wink.


	5. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHOOOH SHIT'S GOING DOWN  
> Don't worry: there will be a happy ending ;)

Sebastian sighed as he looked at the message on his phone, anxiously tapping his hand against his leg. He tiredly rubbed a hand over his face, turning his phone off and glancing into the fire instead.

“You okay?” Kimi said softly. Sebastian jumped slightly, not having heard anyone come in. Kimi hesitated but sat down next to him on the small couch, throwing the tea towel he was holding over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sebastian answered with a sigh. “It’s just…” he bit his lip, not knowing whether he should continue. Kimi smiled gently.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Kimi told him. Seb hesitated for another moment but then gave a small nod.

“My family wants me to come back home, but I don’t think I want to yet.” He said simply. Kimi tensed visibly at the words, his eyebrows raising slightly in surprise.

“Then don’t go.” He said with a shrug. Sebastian gave him a timid smile.

“I have to go home eventually. I mean… I haven’t seen them in a year…” Sebastian mumbled, looking away from Kimi’s surprised expression. Kimi hesitantly placed his hand over Seb’s for just a fleeting moment.

“Will you come back after?” The Finn mumbled quietly, not looking at Seb. Sebastian sighed.

“I hope so.” He said quietly. Kimi stared at him with an unreadable expression.

“You’re always welcome here, Sebby.” He said. Sebastian wrinkled his nose at the nickname, a small smile tugging at Kimi’s lips. They both stayed in comfortable silence for a moment, Sebastian sitting a little closer so their shoulders brushed. 

“Will you leave soon?” Kimi asked. Sebastian shrugged.

 

“Beginning of next week probably, depends on the flights of course…” Kimi nodded thoughtfully in return. He chuckled suddenly and Sebastian tilted his head in surprise. It was Kimi’s turn to shrug.

“It’s going to be weird to see you go.” He said, a gentle expression on his face.

“You’ve had guest leave before right? Besides, I will be back, I promise.” Sebastian said, taking Kimi’s hand. He was trying not to show how reluctant he was to leave himself. Of course he wanted to see his family again, but he would miss Lumisade and its quirky inhabitants, but most of all, he would miss Kimi. Kimi only hummed in return, removing his hand from Seb to carefully put his arm around Seb’s shoulders.

“Let’s make the last few days count then.” 

~~~  
He knew he should have gone back earlier. He had just wanted to go for a short walk, some fresh air. He certainly hadn’t expected this much snow.

The snow was falling at an increasingly rapid pace and the cold wind felt biting at the exposed skin around his eyes. Sebastian shivered as he pushed on, hoping he was closer to Lumisade than he thought. He felt like he had been wandering around for ages, and the snow was just disorientating, changing the landscape in such a way that Sebastian didn’t fully recognize it anymore. He turned left but honestly wasn’t sure whether that was even the right way to go. 

The snow clung to his eyelashes, making blinking hard. The cold of the snow had penetrated through all the carefully chosen layers Sebastian had put on and now he felt cold to the bone. He took a couple more steps, clenching his jaw as he forced himself to keep moving.

His feet hooked behind some sort of stone and Seb fell forward, barely catching himself with his hands. He stayed knelt on the ground for a moment, looking around for something he might recognize. 

Suddenly he heard someone call out for him and he turned his head to the side. Someone was hastily making his way over to him, and when he came closer Seb recognized the red coat.

“Sebastian! Are you okay?” Kimi asked, voice muffled by the scarf wrapped tightly around most of his face, only showing his eyes. Sebastian looked up and nodded, his teeth clattering together. Kimi quickly took hold of the cold and soaked scarf around Seb’s neck and tugged it off. He took his own scarf off as well and wrapped it around Seb’s neck, a concerned look in his eyes. Sebastian breathed out shakily in relief and moved closer to Kimi for a moment, pressing his face against the warm skin of Kimi’s neck for a moment as he trembled from the cold. Kimi wrapped his arms around Seb for a moment before gently pushing him back and straightening up.

Kimi pulled Seb back on his feet and in a slightly different direction from where Seb had been heading, one hand resting on Seb’s back and the other holding on to his wrist, keeping him steady as they trudged through the thick snow. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach Lumisade, Sebastian breathing a sigh of relief when he spotted the building. Kimi pulled him inside quickly, closing the door behind them. Sebastian heard laughing from inside the living room and figured the others had been back in time. Sebastian took of his gloves and fumbled with the zipper on his coat. His fingers were too cold and he couldn’t get a grip on the small piece of metal. 

Kimi had already shrugged off his coat and scarf and frowned when he saw Seb struggle. He walked over and pulled down the zipper, helping Seb out of it.

“I told you to get back in time.” Kimi suddenly snapped at him as he threw the coat over the reception desk. Sebastian blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst. 

“I… lost track of time.” He mumbled sheepishly. Kimi frowned sternly at him, before pushing him along to the dining area. 

Fernando and Mark were quietly talking in the corner as Max, Daniel and Valtteri seemed to be playing some kind of dice game at the table. They all fell silent when they saw the angry look on Kimi’s face as the Finn pushed Sebastian down in one of the chairs near the fire. He snapped something in rapid Finnish at Valtteri, who got up and walked into the kitchen. 

Kimi took some blankets and dropped them unceremoniously in Seb’s lap, who sat through all of it with a stunned expression, not really understanding why Kimi was reacting this way. His teeth were still clattering together too much to ask, and so Sebastian tried to fold himself into the warm blankets as much as he could. 

Valtteri came back with a cup of hot chocolate, giving it to Kimi. Kimi thrust it towards Seb, still with the same angry expression on his face.

“Drink.” Kimi said shortly, before heading back into the kitchen. The others left in the dining area stayed in a stunned silence for a moment.

“You alright, mate?” Mark asked him. Sebastian nodded.

“Yeah fine, bit cold but nothing too bad.” He managed to say, pulling his knees up to his chest to fully sit below the blankets. He sat there until he slowly warmed up again. The others had meanwhile gathered around him, sitting on the couch next to him or on the floor nearby, all except Kimi, who was still in the kitchen.

Fernando was pressed against Mark’s side with a small blush on his cheeks, making Seb smirk.

“Took you guys long enough.” He said. Fernando rolled his eyes while Mark grinned, leaning in to press a quick kiss to the pouting Spaniard’s lips.

The sounds of something falling and breaking came from the kitchen. Seb stood up immediately.

“Easy, Seb, sit down, it’s fine.” Valtteri told him, grabbing Seb’s wrist. Sebastian shook his head and walked over to the kitchen, the blanket still tightly wrapped around him. 

“Kimi?” he called out quietly as he entered the room. Kimi was knelt on the floor, picking up the pieces of a now very broken cup. He glanced up briefly at Seb, grumbled something under his breath and continued picking up the pieces. 

Sebastian walked over as Kimi stood up and dumped the shards in the bin. 

“Are you okay?” Seb asked, reaching out to touch Kimi’s arm. Kimi was still frowning, his mouth set in a harsh line. Kimi sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

“You scared me, that’s all.” He said, turning away from Seb. Sebastian hesitated, but then stepped forward and tugged on Kimi’s arm. Kimi turned towards him, opening his mouth to speak, but Seb surprised him by wrapping his arms around Kimi, pulling him in for a hug. Kimi tensed and Seb pulled back, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. 

Kimi sighed but then wrapped his arms carefully around Seb’s back, resting his head against Seb’s for a moment. Seb found himself smiling, unconsciously snuggling closer to Kimi, breathing In his scent. The blankets and Kimi’s body heat combined were slowly warming him up again, Seb’s fingers and toes starting to tingle uncomfortably as the feeling came back.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Kimi said ever so softly. Sebastian breathed out shakily, pulling back so he could look at Kimi. 

The Finn regarded him with an unreadable expression, but his eyes were soft. Kimi carefully leant in, their lips brushing lightly.

Seb tensed, having not expected to feel Kimi’s lips on his. When he didn’t respond, Kimi almost jumped away from him, his eyes wide.

“No, Wait! Kimi!” Sebastian called, but Kimi was already gone, pushing past him and rushing out of the room.


	6. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a short chapter, but this needed to be a cliffhanger...   
> Probably 2-3 chapters to go after this one :)

Sebastian cursed himself.

He should have kissed back, he wanted to kiss back, but he had just been too startled to move. 

Daniel and Max came rushing into the kitchen.

“Seb? What happened?” Max asked worriedly, reaching out to touch Seb’s shoulder. Sebastian couldn’t respond, tears coming to his eyes when he realised he had ruined everything. Daniel pulled him into a hug, Max watching him with a concerned look on his face.

“I fucked up, I ruined it.” Seb choked out. “He… I should have…”

“Shh, It’s going to be okay.” Daniel tried to soothe him, glancing at his boyfriend over Seb’s shoulder.

“No, no it’s not! I’m leaving tomorrow for Germany, there’s no way Kimi will ever let me come back here after that!” Sebastian cried, pathetically clutching on to Daniel. Max moved over, gently placing his hand on Seb’s back.

“Talk to him, he’ll understand.” Sebastian shook his head, knowing very well he had ruined it all. Valtteri came in to the kitchen as well, Fernando and Mark following not far behind. Valtteri sighed, seemingly doubting whether to say something.

“Kimi left, his car is gone.” He said wearily. Daniel’s arms tightened around Sebastian as the German cried silently.

“This is bad, no?” Fernando said quietly, leaning against Mark with a solemn face. “But Kimi cares for you, is gonna be okay.” 

Valtteri gave a short nod in the Spaniard’s direction. “If you explain he’ll forgive you, no doubt, but you would need to get him to talk…” Valtteri looked unsure of the last part.

“He’ll help, we’ll al help, right?” Mark said, looking at the others, who all nodded. Seb just nodded shakily. Daniel had finally let him go out of the bear hug, although his arm, as well as Max’s, stayed around his shoulders.

~~~

The next morning Sebastian felt exhausted. He had hardly slept throughout the night, packing and repacking his bags just to keep himself busy. Someone knocked on his door, and for a fleeting moment, Seb thought it might be Kimi.

He opened the door to see Valtteri smiling gently at him. The Finn obviously noticed Seb’s disappointed expression, but didn’t say anything.

“I’ll give you a lift to the airport in about an hour, okay?” Valtteri said, giving him a small smile. Sebastian nodded.

“Thanks, Valtteri.” Sebastian said, winching when he heard the broken tone of his own voice. Valtteri sighed.

“I’m sorry Seb, I tried, as well as Fernando multiple times, but Kimi is refusing to get out of the kitchen to talk to you.” Valtteri squeezed Seb’s shoulder momentarily, before going back downstairs.

Sebastian had to brace himself before going downstairs, dragging his backpack and suitcase with him. He placed the luggage in the hall, before quietly making his way into the dinning room. The others, sans Kimi, we’re all sitting at the table. Mark was the first to notice him.

“Morning Seb, ready to go?” Mark tried to smile, but he seemed worried for Seb more than anything else. Sebastian nodded silently, sitting down between Daniel and Fernando.

Valtteri got up and walked towards the kitchen, knocking before opening the door. He left the door slightly ajar as he entered, so Seb could hear he was talking to Kimi. Sebastian’s Finnish wasn’t nearly good enough to understand what was being said, but he could hear Kimi sounded both angry and hurt. He closed his eyes to will away the tears. 

Valtteri came back, carrying a small plate of breakfast and a mug. He had a dejected look on his face, one that told Sebastian he had tried all he could.

“Thanks.” Sebastian whispered as Valtteri handed his the breakfast. The others went back to eating as well, no one sure what to say. Sebastian pushed the plate away after a few bites, reaching for the mug instead. It was hot chocolate, of course, but from the first smell, Sebastian knew something was off. He tentatively took a sip and immediately pushed the mug away as if burned, staggering to his feet as he let out a sob.

“Valtteri, please, can we go.” He choked out, rushing towards the door. He heard the others follow not far behind, Fernando placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as Sebastian put on his coat.

“What’s wrong Sebastian?” he asked with a worried look. Sebastian closed his eyes, more tears spilling over his cheeks.

“No cinnamon.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to write, but I wanted it to be absolutely perfect <3  
> This fic has been one of my favourites to write and I can't believe this is the end of it already! That being said, I have the feeling there will be an epilogue still to come :)  
> Let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading this!  
> Cheers

Valtteri drove wordlessly as Sebastian dejectedly looked out the window. A couple of times, Valtteri looked as if he wanted to speak, but he chose to stay quiet instead. Sebastian doubted anything said to him would help anyway, so he didn’t care. 

They arrived at the airport and Valtteri opted to walk Sebastian to the departure hall, carrying the suitcase even though Sebastian objected. They had arrived way to early because of the hot chocolate and Valtteri somehow convinced Sebastian to first have a coffee before he left. 

They sat at one of the small tables in the rather empty departure hall, neither of them speaking. After a while, Valtteri seemed to get upset with the silence.

“Seb, promise me you’ll at least try to call Kimi to talk to him.” Sebastian shook his head.

“He made it rather clear he doesn’t want me to.” Seb answered with a sigh, willing a new wave of tears away. He regretted not trying harder to talk to Kimi this morning, but it was too late now. 

He looked up when he heard his name being called, and couldn’t help but smile slightly as four familiar figures made their way over to their table.

“You didn’t think we would let you leave without a proper goodbye, right?” Dan said with a cheeky smile as they all sat down. 

“Thanks guys.” Sebastian said. It was met by a chorus of ‘anytimes’. Seb was happy for the distraction as Daniel went into one of his crazy stories again, smiling along with the others at the exaggerated motions of Dan’s hands and Max’s pout when the Australian teased him.

Fernando reached out and squeezed Seb’s hand for a moment.

“You’ll come visit, yes?” he asked. Seb shrugged.

“Not Lumisade I suppose, but I’ll come back to Finland.” Fernando seemed satisfied enough with that answer and grinned.

Someone awkwardly cleared his throat and when Sebastian looked up, he felt his heart skip a beat.

“Kimi?” it only came out as a whisper. The Finn regarded him quietly, only giving him a small nod.

“You forgot your passport.” Kimi mumbled, holding it out to Seb. Sebastian took it wordlessly from him, a blush coming to his cheeks as he was not even able to properly look him in the eye. Kimi gave a curt nod and turned. Sebastian panicked but seemed to be frozen. 

Fernando grabbed Kimi’s wrist, giving the Finn a stern look as he looked ready to protest.

“Kimi…” Sebastian’s voice was only very quiet, his eyes wide as he slowly got up. The others noticed he was trembling slightly, his breathing getting faster.

Sebastian took a step towards Kimi, almost tripping over his own bag. Kimi instinctively reached out and steadied him, holding on to his forearms

“You don’t understand, I do, I wanted to kiss back but I was surprised and honestly a little scared. Please Kimi...” Seb blurted out, the panic in his chest growing as the Finn looked reluctant to believe him. “I’m so sorry, you have all the right to hate me and…” his words faltered as a pair of soft lips pressed against his. Sebastian desperately clutched on to Kimi’s coat as he kissed back, feeling tears run down his cheeks as the cropped up emotions finally came out. Kimi noticed and pulled back, carefully wiping the tears of Seb’s cheeks.

“I don’t hate you.” He murmured. Bringing Sebastian close into a comforting embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around the other man’s back. Sebastian buried his face in the crook of Kimi’s neck, his breathing still shaky as he slowly calmed down.

After a moment, Sebastian pulled away and glanced behind him to the others. He was met by grins, Max seemingly desperately trying to restrain Daniel, who seemed about ready to burst in excitement. Seeing Sebastian’s amused smile, Max stopped trying, Daniel immediately bounding up and wrapping the both of them in a bone crushing hug. 

“I knew it would work out!” Daniel exclaimed. Kimi winched and awkwardly petted Dan’s back, pulling a face at Seb, who was smiling softly back at him.

“Listen guys, I don’t want to ruin the moment, but Seb, you have a flight to catch…” Mark said with a small shrug. Sebastian glanced at the time and realised it was time to go through security. He worried his lip between his teeth. He knew he had to see his family, sort out some important stuff, but this just seemed like such a bad time to leave.

He felt Kimi gently tug on his arm, the Finn pulling him along until they stood more secluded from the others. Seb sighed.

“Look, Kimi, I really am sorry about everything and…” Kimi silenced him with another kiss, his lips soft against Seb’s.

“Don’t be, I should have just talked to you and it would all have been fine. It was just a stupid misunderstanding.” Seb nodded in agreement.

“And about the hot chocolate, Seb…” a small embarrassed blush came to Kimi’s cheeks. Seb involuntarily winched when he thought of the incident. “… I didn’t mean to… I might have ran out of cinnamon because I used to last on my own chocolate…” the last part was only mumbled but Sebastian still heard. 

“Cinnamon? You drink your hot chocolate with cinnamon as well?” Seb exclaimed in surprise, the grin on his face widening. Kimi gave a small nod, rolling his eyes when Sebastian started to giggle like a child.

“This is such a cliché, but at least I don’t have to be worried about kissing you after you drank like hot chocolate with vodka or another strange combination.” Seb told Kimi, moving closer to wrap his arms around Kimi’s waist. Kimi smiled back momentarily, before his face turned serious again.

“Will you come back?” he seemed unsure of himself. Sebastian nodded.

“If you’ll have me.” He mumbled, leaning in close enough that their noses brushed. Kimi didn’t hesitate to kiss him, his hand coming up to brush over Seb’s cheek.

“Always.”

 

Sebastian sat in the plane with mixed feelings. He could still feel Kimi’s lips against his and he smiled when he thought of the Finn. 

But at the same time, he already missed them, not only Kimi, but the others as well. 

He would still see them all soon enough, he wasn’t going back to Germany for longer than a month, but it still felt like ages. He smiled again when he thought of the little hotel and it’s quirky inhabitants who had quickly grown to be a second family to Seb.

Sebastian sighed and leant his head against the small window. His eyes fluttered closed as he saw the quickly disappearing landscape beneath him.

He couldn’t wait to go back to Lumisade, he couldn’t wait to go home again.


End file.
